1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a warning device for use with automobiles or other vehicles and more particularly to a warning device that can be attached to a disabled vehicle. The warning device of the invention can be readily and securely attached to a vehicle window, provides a clear and unmistakable indication of the condition of the vehicle, is foldable for compact storage and is economically manufacturable.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many indicating devices have heretofore been used or proposed for use with automobiles or other vehicles for providing an indication that the vehicle is disabled or for other purposes.
In one type of device, warning signal means of various types are hooked onto the window of an automobile to be supported therefrom. Devices of this type are disclosed in U.S. Patents including MacLea U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,552 issued Mar. 13, 1962, DeFuria U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,039 issued Jun. 12, 1973, Zdebski U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,336 issued Feb. 12, 1974, Tuleja U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,849 issued Aug. 24, 1976, Dobala U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,138, issued Jan. 11, 1977, Schulein U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,557, Berns et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,874 issued Dec. 18, 1979, Brucato U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,979, Sheetz U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,134, Moon et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,153, issued May 28, 1985, Cox U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,565 issued Jul. 5, 1988, Minotti U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,524 issued Dec. 5, 1989, Reimers et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,451 issued Sep. 17, 1991, Chestnutt U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,380 issued Nov. 5, 1991 and Panossian U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,381. So far as is known, devices of this first type have not been in extensive use.
A second type of device is shown in the May et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,934,541 and 3,934,542 issued Jan. 27, 1976 and includes a reflective base member and a pair of reflective side members which are pivotally connected to opposite ends of the base member to be swingable between folded positions adjacent the base member and inclined erected positions in which the three members form an upright triangular reflective warning device. Devices have been made and sold in which each member has had a length of at least sixteen inches and each has included a red reflective material for providing a nighttime warning and forming part of an outer border of a triangular shape and a portion of an orange fluorescent material for providing a daytime warning and forming part of an inner border of the triangular shape. In such devices, the base member has included legs for support thereof in a horizontal position on a highway surface and has been weighted by auxiliary members connected thereto. This type of device has provided a clear indication of distress and has been used extensively for trucks with considerable commercial success.